


Unplanned Run In

by Miraculous_Sparkle_Bug_Fanfiction_Co (Cats_and_Fanfiction)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loves Marinette, Character faked death, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Miraculous_Sparkle_Bug_Fanfiction_Co
Summary: Both Marinette and Adrien's love has evolved since high school and their identities revealed, running into the adult world. By this time Marinette had graduated from the Academy of Art University, and the Paris college of Art and was a highly respected figure in the designer world with her own company Dupain Designs. Gabriel Agreste had passed down his company to Adrien Agreste who was threatened by Hawkmoth that he will kill Marinette. Because Ladybug (Marinette) and Chat Noir (Adrien) both knew their identity, Adrien fell madly in love with Ladybug/Marinette and didn't want her life on the line so he faked his death and they announced that he secretly has a brother Adam, who will be taking over the company Agreste designs. Now read on to find the two greatest companies in Paris colliding into a partnership. Will the love square evolve with out Adrien?





	1. The Promotional Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first Fanfic published on here. It was also a collab with Fangirl_withFanfic, on Wattpad.

Marinette was a highly respected figure in the designer world. She owned a large company known worldwide, almost as famous as Agreste designs. She is the CEO and founder of Dupain designs, which was about to merge Agreste Designs together to make a partnership.

* * *

Marinette is making her way down the road to the Agreste mansion to have lunch to see if she can join the companies together. “Looking rather extravagant today, Ms. Dupain.” Adam coos. “Thank you, but we are here to talk about business.” Marinette sounded hard and professional. “But of course.” Adam bowed and the door closed.

* * *

 

Marinette was grinning from both sides of her face, as she walked down to her car. Adam accepted the proposal. Sooner than later, she knew a crowd of reporters would come. “Miss, can you please tell-” “No, miss, what happened-” “Please, ma’am tell us.” each reporter cut of into each others questions. Everyone was crowding over her. “Miss, how does it feel to be in charge of the two most respected companies in the world?” Marinette stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face the reporter, “What was that?” Everyone stays still and quiet. Marinette couldn’t hold it in anymore she wanted them to leave her alone, for once. “How does it feel to be in charge of the two most respected companies in the world?” the young reporter repeated shyly. “Well, since all of you have a different question this is the only question i will be answering today. If I am the owner or partner of the TWO most HONORED and respected companies, than I should have my privacy respected as well as the company.” Marinette turned her back and walked away suddenly turning back. “Ok, if you want your answers to your questions then some at 5 today at my headquarters for Dupain designs. Bye” Marinette waves them off and walks to her car. Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Adam is watching what happened at the sidewalk on TV. - God, how Adrien missed being able to hold Marinette. It was no help that she was dressed in an outfit that did wonders for her figure. “Plagg! I can’t do this!” “That’s what I tried to tell you when you were in Lycee, but noooo you just went with your mind. Not your heart, i’m positive that if you listened to your heart that you would’ve been with the Camembert. But inst-” Adrien threw a pillow at Plagg, but the cheese lover dodged it “That’s not what I mean! I meant i don’t think I can be well, Adam, and be around Marinette still! Especially because Adrien “is dead” to everyone, except father, and Nino!” “Well, like I said if you have fallen for Camembert, instead...” “Plagg! I’m not going to fall in love with stinky cheese!” “Never too late,” Plagg shoves the rest of the Camembert in his mouth. **The news 5 o’clock theme came on** Adrien took a seat on the sofa, barely paying attention until he heard Marinette’s voice.


	2. Don't look back, there's cameras

“Hello, good evening, everyone. I understand this is short notice.” ‘But, you people are bugging me' she mentally adds. “First question. You.” Marinette points at a tall young man. “How do you feel about Adrien’s death?” Adam was watching on his TV. Marinette and Adam’s heart drops. “He has been a great influence to me, and always will. His death was devastating. I have lost a great friend, and we have lost a great designer. Next question please.” Marinette sniffles, attempting to not have a breakdown in front of all of the cameras. She points to a short woman. “How do you feel about Adam? Is it possible that you can have one great company instead of a partnership?” “Well, there is always a possibility. Adam, however, is a man with great potential. He is very charming in his own way, but he needs to open up a bit. Adam is a little too closed.” “Are you proposing that Adam Agreste, should loosen up, Madam Dupain?” the woman asked a smirk playing on her lips “I believe so.” Marinette nodded. “Excuse me, do you have any comments on Ladybug and Chat Noir?” A tall red-head man talks out. “Why do you ask?” Marinette’s head tilted in question. This man looked very familiar, but she didn’t bother any longer. “Well, they do save Paris and why wouldn’t anybody not talk about Ladybug and Chat Noir!” “Well, I owe them a great deal of respect, we all should. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been a great team and have saved many lives and still do. Ever since I was in Lycee they have been protecting this great city of love, fighting crime, and protecting our children which, will be the next generation.” “Thank you.” the man nods and walks out into the crowd, disappearing into the crowd of all the other reporters until he couldn’t be seen. “You.” Marinette quickly says, points to a woman with pink hair. “ We know how close you were to Adrien Agreste. How did you find out and react to Adrien Agrestes death?” Marinette’s throat went dry. Not even a drop of moisture would heal it. “Ummmm…” She clears her throat “Excuse me.” She holds her cup and drinks a gulp of water. “The day I found out...I was just a couple of minutes away from the...car crash. I saw a fire from afar. I just had to go see. I drove there and I saw his car….I-I didn’t believe it at first but….once the firefighters came they identified his plate and his..B-Bo-Body.” Marinette shivered at the thought. “I’m sorry questions are over.” Marinette stood tall with tears in her eyes and walked back stage. “Wait Ma’am! I-” “Miss Dupain! Adrien Agreste how did you meet him, I-” “MS. DUPAIN!! I-” All of the reporters with cameras, recorders and notepads spill with chaotic screaming and yelling one over the other just to get a simple answer. “STOP IT!” Marinette turned around angrily. Her cheeks fiery with rage as well as rage in her eyes. “IF YOU CAN’T CLEARLY SEE, ADRIEN AGRESTE IS GONE!” Tears streaming down her cheek “IF HE IS GONE HE WON’T COME BACK, NEVER! HE WILL NEVER COME BACK SO THERE IS NO POINT TALKING ABOUT HIM!!!!!” Marinette ran towards her car with a million reporters chasing after her. Marinette ditched her car and started running to the Agreste mansion. She lost her pair of flats on her way. She finally arrived and ran inside slamming the door. Once she slammed the door the tears started to fall. {Marinette sobs} Marinette leans on the door, slowly falling burying her face into her lap. “Marinette…..” Adam was on the brink of tears.“I’m sorry...for you lose.” Adam looks down and sits next to her “Let’s go, those people have no respect for us. I’ll prepared a glass for you, then we can talk about it, OK?” Marinette silently nods as both walk towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Ok, so everybody listen up. Me and my associate,  _(M_Fangirl_withFanfic)_ Have now officially made a new account on AO3! (*^o^*) {YAY US!} Ok anyways, Unplanned Runin, will be continued on the link that will be at the bottom. And so yeah, more of our other collab fanfics will be on there.

~ Cats&Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Fangirl_withFanfic  
> the link to our profile


End file.
